One Week
by Jasmimi
Summary: Lucy gets permission to visit the human world for one week to see if she can find love. Will she find it? -OneShot


**Notes: **I'm trying to write lots of stories.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if I can fall in love…" Lucy wondered out loud. Her father turned his head in shock.<p>

"No Lucy. You mustn't think that way. Real angels can't fall in love." Her father lied, trying to convince her.

"But, what if it _is _possible?" She asked, knowing a debate was starting.

"Lucy, you will not fall in love. The world isn't nice out there." Jude said, with a little lie.

"But-"

"If you want to see if you'll fall in love or not, I will give you a week. But once the week is over, you _will _come back to heaven. No coming back to the human world." Jude proposed. Lucy thought about it carefully. If she falls in love, she'll have to break up because she'll be going back to heaven. But, all she wanted was to fall in love.

"Okay."

"If that's what you want. I will talk with God. Hopefully, he'll make an exception." Her father said before disappearing. She somewhat regretted saying yes, but, she can't change her mind now. She saw her dad heading towards her. "He made an exception." Her father told her. She was almost about to smile, but instead, she gave a look of determination.

She felt her insides tingle, and felt somewhat heavy. Her wings and halo disappeared and saw that she had casual clothing on. A bright light blinded the two, and once it cleared, Lucy was gone.

* * *

><p>"Kya!" Landing on her back, the blonde rubbed her back head, seeing someone staring.<p>

"Um, you okay?" The man with black hair asked. She immediately stood up and let out a small yes before bowing. He nodded and walked away. Lucy wasn't sure if she liked him. She _never _fell in love with anyone, so she doesn't know the feeling she's supposed to feel.

She walked the opposite direction, trying to get used to walking again. People were staring at her, due to the fact she was walking ever so stiffly. _Day one in being human again._ She thought. Oh why did God have to give her heels?

She had multiple close calls in falling and at times, she actually fell. She was walking around, not knowing where to go. Her house was taken away, she didn't have many friends to go to, and it seemed as if she was a poor homeless person!

She saw the place she always went to about 2 streets away. Book Land. She dreamed of going there in person due to the fact she loves books so much, but her father would send Virgo instead. She tried walking carefully, but fell to the ground. She heard footsteps, from soft to loud. Then she saw the palm of a hand in her face.

"Are you okay?" The person asked.

She carefully took the hand and mumbled a yeah. She looked at the person for the first time and felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't exactly like the feeling, but she tried her best to get used to it. She brushed the small bits of cement off her pants and stammered the words thank you.

"Don't mention it. But…are you not comfortable walking in heels? You keep on falling…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How-how do you know that…?" She asked, feeling a bit scared.

"Well, I've been looking at you. You're actually quite beautiful." She blushed and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Th-thank you…" She muttered before walking off. She gave a look like she forgot something and turned around. He was quite confused but she opened her mouth to say something. So he let her talk.

"Um-er, um well, what's your name?" She asked, trying not to annoy him with her 'ums' and 'ers'

"My name?" She nodded slowly and blushed when he smiled. The kind of smile that shows your teeth.

"Natsu Dragneel. Yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. Thank you for helping me Natsu." She thanked before bowing and walking off to Book Land.

He looked at her curiously, before thinking about the super-rich company; the Heartfilia's. He remembered the rumor about their daughter dying in a car crash and her parents dying from an illness. He figured that it really _was_ just a _rumor_ because he _literally_ _just talked to her_. _It's impossible. To talk to a dead person! _He chuckled at his thoughts.

He walked to the store right next to Book Land; 8-island, even though he wasn't hungry, but, at least he felt close to that girl.

* * *

><p>The satisfied blonde walked out of Book Island with a smile on her face. <em>Dream 2, check, Dream 1 still needs to be accomplished. <em>She thought happily. She wobbled on her heels as she spread her arms out to balance herself.

Natsu was just staring out the window when he saw his favorite blonde wobbling on the sidewalk.

"Here, Yajima." He slammed some money on the table as he fast-walked out the door. He tried not to make it look like he was stalking her. When she looked around, she looked kind of lost.

She was crossing the street when saw a car coming towards her. She froze; it looked just like the car that hit her. The loud beep hurt her ears as she shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears.

"Look out!" A voice shouted. She felt herself in the air and arms underneath her. The car zoomed right past and she heard panting. She opened her eyes and saw familiar pink hair above.

"N-Natsu?"

"Well, looks like I made it. Are you hurt?" He asked putting her down.

"No…thank you, again." She said, forcing a little laugh into her words.

"No problem. But, why did you stop cold when you saw that car?" He questioned, trying to sound the least bit rude. She got scared when he asked that. She can't just simply tell him; _Oh, It looked like the car that killed me._

"I-I um, I just thought-I saw someone in there. Like-like someone I knew but didn't like?" She lied.

"Oh. I thought it was something else. But whatever." He chuckled. The blonde forced a smile on her face and bowed.

"Well, thank you again. I should get going."

"Where?" That question stopped her. She didn't have a house, and it's not like she had any money. "That…I'm not really sure of…" She admitted making Natsu smirk.

"Well, then you can come to my place."

"E-eh?"

"C'mon." He told her, taking her hand and dragging her.

* * *

><p>After a while, they finally arrived at his place. "Natsu and Happy? Who's Happy?" She asked innocently.<p>

"Happy? Oh he's my cat." He answered, his hands fishing for the right key. He finally found the key and unlocked his door. "I'm home!" He called out, seeing the cat he was looking for.

"Hey there Happy." He smiled and rubbed behind the cat's ear.

"Wh-What? You-your cat is-_blue_?" She earned a confused look mixed with innocence. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing much, I just never seen one…" She confessed walking around Natsu's little house.

"Hey, where are your parents?" She questioned, making him look up at her carrying his cat.

"They're not here." He answered not even sadly. She nodded slowly and uncomfortably plopped herself on his couch.

"I can sleep here while you sleep on your bed. It's the least I can do right now." She offered making him laugh a little.

"It's fine. I'll take the couch. You can take the bed. You look like you've been through a lot." He decided. "R-really? There wasn't much happening but-"

"Almost getting hit by a car, going to Book Land, and tripping a lot?" He finished for her earning a somewhat surprised and annoyed face. He grinned and eyed her suspiciously. "Hey Luce…"

"Luce?"

"Yeah, it's just your new nickname."

"Oh, so what did you need?"

"Um, did you-did you want something to eat? I'm starving!" He lied, quickly changing his question. It'll sound too weird if he asked did she get hit by a car and died.

"Sure. We can get pizza or something." She suggested. Natsu picked up his phone and dialed the number. She listened to him ordering and telling his address.

Once he was done ordering he sat next to his favorite blonde.

"So! Tell me about yourself Luce." He blurt out, clapping his hands together and looking at her.

"There's nothing you would want to know about me though…" She laughed, almost joking. She looked at him, seeing he was wearing puppy eyes. She sweat-dropped at the sight. "Alright…" She sighed in defeat making him yell 'yay'! He was such a child right now.

"Well, both my parents died from this illness and-"

"Wait, what was the illness?"

"I think it was a heart disease they died from? I don't fully remember…" _That's the one the Heartfilia's died from! No, it can't be…she said she thinks… _He wondered in his head.

"Mhmm continue…"

"I-"

"Stop right there."

"Huh?"

"I forgot to mention, do _not _leave anything out. Okay?" Natsu claimed making Lucy worry.

"Um-I got hit by-" _Ding dong! _"Oh look! Pizza's here!" Lucy said shakily.

"Oh, true. I'll get it." He said standing up. He walked towards the door, his head facing the ground. He opened it and saw the pizza man. "Your pizza."

"Thanks." He muttered giving some cash. He grabbed the box and shut the door with his foot. He looked up and gave a big smile, "Here's the pizza!" He said trying to brighten the mood.

"'Kay!" She sang heading over towards him. She walked with him to the table and grabbed a slice.

"Say Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you about to say earlier?" He asked making stop for a second and nibble on her pizza.

"Oh, just-I got hit by…by my dad! Er, yeah, he wasn't exactly the most amazing father...BUT! He is in heaven so-"She widened her eyes and dropped her pizza to cover her mouth.

"Heaven? How do you know he was in heaven?" Natsu asked, like he was a detective solving a case.

"Er-well, I _did _say he wasn't the most amazing father. But, he _did _have some good sides." Lucy told him._  
><em>

"Mhmm," Was all Natsu could say and ate his pizza. The two ate in an awkward silence. Lucy thinking if she could keep her one week secret and Natsu trying to figure out what's going on without being rude.

"Say, Natsu. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" She asked.

"Well…I had parents. My mom was Grandine, and my dad was Igneel. I really like to eat and I really like dragons. Hm…oh! And my hair isn't fucking pink, it's salmon." He winked.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." She laughed.

"It's fine, it's not like it's a big deal anyway. I just didn't have much to say." He reassured her before taking a huge bite out of his pizza.

"Looks like it's getting dark…" She mumbled with a touch of worry. She cupped her head with both of her hands and continued to look out the window.

"Are you-scared of the dark or something?"

"Huh? Oh-no! It's-it's just that-that I'm not really used to it…"She sputtered. In heaven, there was light wherever you went. As long as you have your halo, there's light.

"Oh. But, how are you not used to it? It's night everyday…" He asked, really confused. He was unknowingly putting the pieces together about Lucy's secret.

"Er, I just, sleep early! Yeah-like, really, really, _really _early. Y'know, that's why I'm not used to the dark?" She lied, not sure if that was good enough to convince him.

"It's fine if you sleep right now. I don't mind." He assured her making her smile. "Thanks!" She stood up and was about to grab her plate until Natsu grabbed hers and put it in the sink.

"Thanks, again." She thanked again before walking to the couch.

"Annnnd, nope! You forgot? I said you can sleep on my bed." He reminded standing in front of her, making her playfully smack her forehead.

"Ah…right. I forgot. I have a bad memory at times…" She laughed before turning on her heel to go on his bed. She tried making herself comfortable as she tucked herself in.

"G'night." She heard Natsu say before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up early without knowing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing herself in an unfamiliar bed. "Where am I…?" She wondered to herself. She kept rubbing until she remembered what was going on. She gasped and looked at the couch, seeing that familiar salmon head sleeping with one hand behind his head.<p>

_Natsu looks so cute when he's sleeping._ She thought happily.

She got off the bed walked towards him. She leaned in, looking at him closely, but was beyond shocked when she saw one eye of his open. "Kya!" She fell backwards and watched him sit up and yawn.

"Oh, morning Luce." He yawned.

She stood back up blushing; as she looked at him tilt his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Um-I just felt like going shopping! Er-I feel pretty bored…"

"Shopping? At 7?" He looked at her nod slowly and smirked. "Okay. Let's go." She said, saying okay pretty fast. She smiled and made him stare at her. This time it was her turn to say what's wrong. He shook his head and got up, walking towards his fridge. "Want something to eat?"

"I'm pretty good, thanks." She sang taking his spot. The blonde pictured him nodding and heard footsteps coming. She saw a hand with a box of juice in it, making her have a questionable look.

"I said I didn't want anything…" She reminded making Natsu shrug. She took it in defeat and took tiny sips. "Thanks…" She muttered.

"So! Let's go shopping now?"

"Mkay." She agreed standing up. The two walked out and walked around, looking for a shop to go to.

"Oh! Let's go to that one!" She suggested excitedly, pointing to the shop.

"If it has anything to do with books I am _not-_"

"It doesn't! C'mon!" She rushed, grabbing his hand and skipping inside the shop. Natsu gladly followed and smirked. He saw a bunch of guys staring at his blonde and glared at each and every one of them. He noticed both hands were free so he shoved them in his pocket, looking around for Lucy.

"Natsu! Natsu! Should I get this?" Lucy asked holding up a fancy looking diary.

"A diary? Why would you want that?" He scowling, seeing her give the cutest puppy eyes he ever saw. He "weakened" and sighed making her smile from ear to ear. Swiftly giving a small, soft peck on his cheek as a thank you, she skipped to someplace else. _Oh my gosh…what did I just do…did I just-kiss him? _Lucy thought, trying to avoid breaking the 2 commandment. She shook her head, trying to deny what she did. _Kya! I did! Wah…" _She blushed at her thinking, not daring to turn around to see Natsu's face.

Natsu was still frozen from the surprise kiss. He didn't want to feel it-he didn't want it to seem like the two weren't dating, even though that's the truth. He pinched his arm. "It's not a dream…so this is Day 2 of meeting this girl…" He whispered to himself. He came out of his thoughts, seeing Lucy in line, motioning him to come.

He nodded and slowly walked his way towards her.

"I'm only getting this diary, that's it. You didn't want anything?" She asked happily. He shook his head in reply. "Nah, I prefer to not get anything." He told her fishing for his wallet. "$2.50" The lady informed. The pink haired male gave her money and gave the diary to Lucy.

"Thanks."

"I sure am doing a lot for you to be saying thanks to me all the time."

"Yeah…did you want me to do something for you?"

"Eh, I'm not sure when I think about it." She nodded at his statement and started to walk with him out of the store into his house.

"Come to think of it, you act like you've never been in shops before." Natsu pointed out having flashbacks of how she was acting.

"Yeah, my dad usually sends one of my maids to get stuff for me. I've never really actually been to a store before." Lucy confessed, seeing the pink haired male raise a brow.

"My dad Jude Heartfilia." She told him, making him understand more. He gave an 'oh' face and nodded, showing that he understood.

"So, who's your mom?" He asked.

"Layla-Layla Hearfilia." She answered making Natsu looked shocked. He had to ask her, he was super confused and he can't stand it when he's confused.

"Lucy, did you, by any chance, get hit by a car?" He asked, feeling the weight off his shoulders. He saw her look uncomfortable and raised his hands halfway up. "No-I didn't really mean for it to be like that-"

"I did."

"You- you did?" He watched her nod as he panicked. "Just…just forget I asked that…" He didn't want to ruin the friendship between them. She nodded and squirmed uncomfortably. _Should I tell him now? He's so close to figuring it out! _She thought.

"What time is it?" She asked, the wrong words coming out of her mouth. The blonde looked at him shift his gaze to the clock. "12:30."

"So, what should we do? We can't just stay cooped up in your home for the rest of the day." She joked.

"True, should we go to Magnolia's River?" He asked, earning a nod and smile. He turned to his door, automatically walking out. He heard her follow after him.

The two walked for a while until they finally reached the river. "Er-the river looks beautiful when it's dark, are you gonna be okay?" He asked. She tried putting on a brave face. "I'm good." He nodded, not entirely convinced, but he didn't feel like arguing.

They sat on the bench and waited.

"Have you ever fallen in love, Natsu?"

"In love? Of course I have."

"Can you tell me how it feels…?"

"Well, it's when you want to be with that person all the time, I guess."

The sun was slowly starting to set and Natsu and Lucy leaned on the bar. Lucy felt like saying something, but she found it way too embarrassing. But she thought of how relieved she might be when she finally says it. She turned to him and took a deep breath. Natsu noticed her movement and turned towards her, wondering what was going on. "Natsu…"

"Y-yes?"

"I-I think I like you…" She blurted out blushing in different shades of red. Natsu stared at her, in surprise, and then gave a wide smile, confusing her a little. He gently grabbed her face with both of his hands and put his lips onto hers. She widened her eyes. Her first kiss from the one she loves.

She smiled in her head.

* * *

><p>Four days passed very fast. The couple went on dates and such. Lucy kept writing in her diary, so that when she returns, Natsu will have something to remember her by. She grabbed a fat red marker and walked to her calendar. She froze and crossed it off extra slowly. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:30. <em>Nine hours and 30 minutes left to I leave huh. <em>She smiled sadly, tears threatening to fall. _At least I accomplished Dream One…_

The blonde heard loud knocking and slowly walked to the door. "Hello…?" She opened the door to have a pink haired male walking in.

"Hey Luce." He said jumping on his couch. "H-hey…"

He turned his head to face her while sipping on his soda.

He gave a confused face, clearly asking what's wrong. She shook her head and raised her hands halfway up in reason. "Oh! It-it's nothing! Er-just thirsty." She forced herself to laugh, hoping it was convincing. He stood up, and walked towards her, making her nervous. They stared for a while until Natsu broke the silence.

"Here!" He laughed, letting her take his soda.

"Er…th…thanks…" She stammered, accepting the soda. She took a tiny sip and it burned her tongue, making her close her eyes tightly for a second then opening them. Natsu laughed at the her face and sat back on his couch, turning on the TV.

She watched him sadly, trying to hold back her tears. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, putting a fake smile on. "Natsu~! Let's play!"

"Huh? Why all of a sudden?"

"Just because. Now let's go!" She sang, dragging him up.

"Wait." He paused making her stop. "Before we go, you have to give me a kiss." He smirked making her blush a light pink.

"Wh-what? Why?" She sputtered.

"Just because." He mimicked making her sigh and give a quick peck. "Now let's go!" She continued to drag him up and he gave in.

The two had a picnic, rode bikes, and laughed the whole day. That is, until it became 11:30.

"I'm tired Luce…can we go home now?" He yawned real loudly while she kept her smiling face.

"Nope! We still have a lot more to do until 12:00." She sang making him groan.

They walked for a while and then Lucy pointed to the river, her face saying there-it-is. She ran ahead to the bench and he followed tiredly.

He sat next to her and leaned on his elbow.

"Do you like it here?"

"Mhmm. It's when I had my first kiss." She laughed. She tried creating a comfortable atmosphere, but instead, he was doing it. They sat for a while, looking at the clear, sparkling river.

"How come you don't want to leave until 12 Luce?"

"I have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Before she answered, she was thinking whether or not she wants to lie. She went with truth. "I'm going to see my dad."

"But your dad is in heaven?"

"I know."

"So why-"

"What time is it?"

"Why do you keep asking me about the time…? It's 11:59. One more minute 'till we leave." He answered seeing her troubled expression. "What? Do you not want to see your dad?"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it? Luce, can you stop hiding things from me?" He asked, almost angrily. She inhaled a shaky breath.

"I'm actually dead and I was granted permission to see if I could find love in one week and so that means I'm leaving in one minute because it's already been seven days and so I'm going back to heaven." She blurt out taking a deep, deep breath. She looked at his shocked expression.

"This-this is a joke right?" He asked shakily. She shook her head.

Then there was a bright light, just like when she was going to the human world. It blinded the pink haired male. The angel's halo and wings were back and she was dressed in a white dress again. Natsu snapped his head to his watch; 12:00. When he turned back to the angel, she was already flying up to the sky. He tried jumping to get her, but she was too high. He saw her wave before she disappeared, smiling.

Years after that, the blond angel was flying around heaven, bumping into someone.

"Hey Luce."

"N-Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>This is one hell of a long one shot. Yeah, I tried, and I failed. I'm sorry for this crappy one-shot. :C


End file.
